1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus, and more specifically, to an image receiving function to receive an image information transmitted through a telecommunication line to output the image onto recording paper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An image received by a facsimile apparatus has conventionally been outputted in the exact size of the original, and an image of a long-sized original is outputted being divided or reduced.
When a document is received as an image by a facsimile apparatus, there are occasions when letters, in the document, represented by the received image outputted onto recording paper is so small that it is difficult to read them or when some letters are defaced so that they cannot be read. Particularly in a facsimile apparatus such as a plain paper facsimile (PPF) apparatus, etc. where an outputted image is formed with toner, reproducibility of fine lines of outputted images deteriorates due to a characteristic of toner, so that letters are apt to be defaced. Since communication itself is normally completed even in this case, it is required to ask the communication partner to transmit the document (original) again after enlarging the letters therein.